Album Covers
Album Covers are a collectible in Mafia III. Availability Album Covers are a series of thirty albums found around New Bordeaux, each representing a selection from the Mafia III Soundtrack. They are available form the start of the game and may be collected anytime the player is free to explore the game map. Locations Bayou Fantom *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Green River in the back room of Shooter's Bar. *Vanilla Fudge - Box of Fudge behind the bar at the Double Barrel Bar. Barclay Mills *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Willy and the Poor Boys in the portable building in front of Barclay Railways. *Steppenwolf - Steppenwolf in the back room of the Double Barrel Bar. Delray Hollow *Clarence Carter - This is Clarence Carter on the desk at the Warm Hearts Neighborhood Kitchen. *Eddie Floyd - Knock on Wood in a garage off an alleyway in north Delray Hollow. *Lightnin' Slim - High & Low Down in the Deep Dive Bar & Lounge. *The Chambers Brothers - The Time Has Come in a garage on the western outskirts of Delray Hollow. Downtown *Count Five - Psychotic Reaction in a stairwell off an alley behind Blarney's Pub. *Dusty Springfield - Dusty in Memphis in a garage off an alley behind Silvio Collateral Pawn & Loan. *Etta Jones - Don't Go to Strangers in a kiosk in an open air market in central Downtown. *Otis Redding - The Dock of the Bay on a tugboat along the southwest shore. (This one may not show on your radar until you approach it, even with wiretapping.) French Ward *? and the Mysterians - 96 Tears on the second floor balcony of a building next to the park in the south. *Aretha Franklin - Lady Soul in an upstairs room of an apartment near the Eight Ball Creole Restaurant. *Barry McGuire - Eve of Destruction behind the bar at Shooter's Bar. *The Supremes - Love Child under a bench in front of Tuneville Records in the west central part of the district. Frisco Fields *Cream - Wheels of Fire in the garage of a house in east Frisco Fields. *Johnny Cash - At Folsom Prison in the garage of a house in north central Frisco Fields. Pointe Verdun *Jefferson Airplane - Surrealistic Pillow inside a vacant store between The Mystic Family Pub and Sweet Maeves. *Roy Orbison - Crying on a kiosk in the open air market next to Burke's Iron & Metal. *The Beach Boys - Smiley Smile on a shelf next to a shed in the back yard of a two-story red house in central Pointe Verdun. *The Rolling Stones - Beggars Banquet inside a single-story green house in east central Pointe Verdun. River Row *Big Brother and the Holding Company - Cheap Thrills in the office of Shooter's Bar. *The Supremes - Where Did Our Love Go inside the Fresh Crab stand at an open air fish market. Southdowns *The Beach Boys - Pet Sounds inside a garage of a mansion in west central Southdowns. *The Duprees - You Belong to Me in the auto service garage at the southern most Best Oil. *Sam Cooke - Ain't That Good News at the top of a stairwell in a nondescript building next to the bridge to Tickfaw Harbor in north Southdowns. *Sam & Dave - Soul Men inside a Hangar Supply Co. warehouse in south Southdowns. Tickfaw Harbor *The Box Tops - The Letter/Neon Rainbow behind the counter of Joey's All American Diner. *The Temptations - Wish it Would Rain inside a small brick building in the northeast corner of south Tickfaw Harbor. Gallery Creedence Clearwater Revival - Green River.jpg Vanilla Fudge - Box of Fudge.jpg Creedence Clearwater Revival - Willy and the Poor Boys.jpg Steppenwolf - Steppenwolf.jpg Clarence Carter - This is Clarence Carter.jpg Eddie Floyd - Knock on Wood.jpg Lightnin' Slim - High & Low Down.jpg The Chambers Brothers - The Time Has Come.jpg Count Five - Psychotic Reaction.jpg Dusty Springfield - Dusty in Memphis.jpg Etta Jones - Don't Go to Strangers.jpg Otis Redding - The Dock of the Bay.jpg ? and the Mysterians - 96 Tears.jpg Aretha Franklin - Lady Soul.jpg Barry McGuire - Eve of Destruction.jpg The Supremes - Love Child.jpg Cream - Wheels of Fire.jpg Johnny Cash - At Folsom Prison.jpg Jefferson Airplane - Surrealistic Pillow.jpg Roy Orbison - Crying.jpg The Beach Boys - Smiley Smile.jpg The Rolling Stones - Beggars Banquet.jpg Big Brother and the Holding Company - Cheap Thrills.jpg The Supremes - Where Did Our Love Go.jpg The Beach Boys - Pet Sounds.jpg The Duprees - You Belong to Me.jpg Sam Cooke - Ain't That Good News.jpg Sam & Dave - Soul Men.jpg The Box Tops - The Letter Neon Rainbow.jpg The Temptations - Wish it Would Rain.jpg Category:Mafia III Category:Collectibles